


warmth

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: flames on my skin [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Sexual Content, inaccurate depictions of awards shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Jongin was woken up by an arm wrapping an arm around his waist, a warm chest pressing against his back. It was odd for Sehun to crawl into bed with him, especially now that he was spending a lot of his spare time with Tao.“I’m sorry I’m so late, Jongin.”





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just boys being soft and some Christmas fluff because tis the season
> 
> LOL PLOT IDK HER

Jongin was quickly learning that awards shows were a kind of chaos he’d never thought he’d have to deal with. He’d had no idea how much work went into them, from all sides. And he’d had several extra practices to learn dances for a few other artists who would also be performing at the event, on top of his finals, which were happening the week before the show.

He was exhausted, and more stressed than he could remember being in recent months, but it was nothing compared to Taemin.

Taemin marched into each practice session like a man on a mission, snapping at anyone who didn’t move sharply enough, or in the the way he wanted. It was a different side of him that Jongin hadn’t seen before, but he wasn’t one to judge.

If he was going to be on stage with hundreds of thousands of people watching him as he danced and sang, he’d want everything to be perfect too. And if that meant he had to endure Taemin occasionally snapping at him—although with a much softer look in his eyes—then he would.

Still, as the week leading up to the awards show progressed and he struggled to show up to his finals on time with at least a portion of his brain, he realized that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He hadn’t been able to see Taemin outside of work since the night he’d come over two weeks ago. They were _both_ too busy to swing it, and as loathe as he was to admit it, Jongin probably couldn’t have swung meeting up with Taemin _and_ studying for his finals.

But as a result, by the time he was sitting backstage at the awards show and waiting until it was time to go up for his first performance, he was craving the feeling of Taemin in his arms, and watching him mark the choreography to one of his songs a few feet away from Jongin wasn’t helping. He was approaching reckless levels, so much so that he’d considered pulling Taemin into a dark corner of backstage for a quick hug. But Taemin wouldn’t appreciate him breaking his focus like that, not to mention it was _definitely_ against the ‘no touching at work’ rule.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, jittery with nervous energy as the stage techs signaled for them to get into place. Taemin was the first of three acts he was dancing for tonight, and he knew that once he got through this first performance he’d be much calmer, but it couldn’t come fast enough, time seeming to slow and stretch in an endless moment.

And then Taemin was being lifted up onto the stage through a trap door, a wave of screams washing over the venue as he appeared in blinding lights. Jongin watched on the screens below the stage, waiting for his cue and a little breathless as Taemin commanded the entire stage and audience with nothing other than his magnetic gaze, sleek dancing, and breathtaking vocals.

Jongin was enamored, so much so that he nearly missed the signal to run up the stairs onto the stage, falling into his place and providing a backdrop to Taemin’s performance. Time sped back up, almost moving too fast now, and it was over almost as soon as it had begun and Jongin found himself panting backstage, the high of performing surging through him.

One down—the most important to him by far—only two more to go.

 

_Can I come over tonight, once this is over?_

Jongin looked at his phone in surprise. He’d just finished his last performance of the night, so he was no longer needed and free to go. But Taemin was still stuck here for a few more hours until the show wrapped up, and Jongin was sure he’d have some sort of an after party to go to as well. But hope and desire burned in his chest.

It had been so long since he’d been able to see Taemin and _touch_ him.

 _Of course,_ he replied. _Always._

Taemin’s response came immediately, and Jongin snickered at the realization that Taemin was probably texting him right from wherever he was seated with the other idols, which seemed a risk on its own.

_It’s going to be a few hours yet before I can slip away, but I’ll let you know when I’m on my way._

_Sounds good. Keep me posted._

“Good job tonight, rookie,” Yixing said, approaching him as he locked his phone and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. The coordi-noonas had already taken his clothes back from the performances he’d been in, and he was back in his own comfortable clothes. “Some of the other dancers are going to go out for food, do you want to come?”

Jongin hesitated. He wanted to bond with his co-workers, but he didn’t want to miss Taemin. “I might have to leave early.”

Yixing shrugged. “That’s fine. I imagine that people will come and go as their schedules permit. I’m headed to the meeting place now, if you want someone to walk with. Otherwise I can text you the place.”

“I’ll go with you now. I was just about to leave anyway.” Jongin grabbed the rest of his stuff and followed Yixing, unsurprised when they were also joined by a few of the other dancers.

“Wow, Yixing, what did you say to get Jonginnie to come out with us?” Donghae, one of the dancers he worked with, asked. “He’s never free.”

Yixing gave him a confused look. “I just asked him?”

“I’ve had school still, the whole time I’ve been working with you. But I just finished finals this week for my last semester, so I have a lot more free time,” he explained.

“You managed to do all this while still being in school?” Jongin turned around, walking backwards so he could talk to Hoseok as they moved.

“Not sure how, and my grades definitely slipped a bit, but yeah. I did.”

Hakyeon ran up and linked his arm through Hoseok’s. “Wow, that’s really cool. Good for you, kid.”

Jongin shrugged, turning back around. “Thanks.” He knew the names of most of his co-workers now, but he didn’t know any of them well enough to really carry on a conversation with them.

 

Two hours into dinner and drinks with the other dancers he still hadn’t heard from Taemin, and he was getting tired of being around so many people. He knew them much better now, and he truly did like them, but he’d been around so many people all night and it was quickly nearing midnight, and he was ready to be in his bed.

_Hey, went out for food and drinks with the dancers, but I’m heading home now._

He sent the message and then excused himself from the group, waving goodbye as he assured a drunk and clingy Yixing that he’d see him Monday.

By the time he’d gotten home, Taemin still hadn’t answered his text, so with no idea if Taemin would be able to slip away or not, Jongin got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets, his limbs heavy with exhaustion.

He was out in seconds.

 

Jongin was woken up by an arm wrapping an arm around his waist, a warm chest pressing against his back. It was odd for Sehun to crawl into bed with him, especially now that he was spending a lot of his spare time with Tao.

“I’m sorry I’m so late, Jongin.”

Ah, that explained it. It was Taemin cuddling him, not Sehun.

Jongin nearly fell back asleep before his brain registered that Taemin was _in his bed._ His eyes snapped open and he rolled over, dislodging Taemin’s arm from his waist.

“Taemin?” he asked, squinting in the dark.

A pair of familiar lips pressed against his own. “Hi.” Taemin snuggled into his chest, tucking his head beneath Jongin’s chin.

“I thought you’d be too busy to come over tonight?” he asked, sleep making him more confused and slower to process than usual. Taemin hadn’t ever messaged him to tell him he was on the way, so Jongin had gone to bed instead of waiting up. He clumsily ran a hand through Taemin’s hair.

“My manager pulled me away and insisted that I go to the after party, which I was going to skip in favor of spending time with you, so I ended up busier for far longer than I wanted to be.”

Jongin trailed his hand from Taemin’s hair to his jaw, carefully pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss. “I’m glad you still came over.” He wound his arms around Taemin, pulling him close, and murmuring, “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Yes,” Taemin answered, snuggling up to him and kissing him softly on the throat. “Sleep, Jonginnie.”

Jongin slipped back into sleep, the warmth of Taemin lulling him into his dreams.

 

When he woke the next morning, he was alone.

He almost thought it was a dream, but the indent in the pillow next to his and the faint warmth of the sheets indicated otherwise. Taemin must have just left.

Jongin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to check his phone. It was barely seven in the morning, and he groaned. It was far too early for him to be awake on his day off, after an awards show and finals week. But now that he was awake his brain was spinning, going over everything that had happened last night and he knew he was up for a little while at least.

The smell of coffee floated to him, and he rolled his sore body out of bed to waddle stiffly into the kitchen. He blinked twice upon entering the room, not quite sure if he was dreaming or if Taemin was really sitting on his kitchen counter sipping coffee from Jongin’s favorite mug. The one that looked like a bear face.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Taemin said with a hum as he held the mug to his lips. “I made coffee.”

Jongin squinted at him. “Why are you awake? It’s not even seven.” His brain was still coming online, which is why it took another moment to register that Taemin wasn’t wearing anything other than boxer briefs and one of Jongin’s t-shirts, his heels knocking lightly against the cupboards.

Taemin shrugged. “I’m so used to getting sleep in increments of two or four hours that anytime I try and sleep longer I rarely can.”

Jongin walked toward him, something warm unfurling in his chest as Taemin parted his legs so Jongin could step in close. Taemin held the mug to Jongin’s lips, smiling as Jongin took a small sip. “I’m glad you stayed.” He placed his hands on Taemin’s thighs, squeezing the muscles there softly, leaning in to kiss Taemin on the cheek. “This was a nice sight to wake up to.”

Taemin set aside the mug and looped his arms around Jongin’s neck. “I was good last night and did everything asked of me, so I don’t have anything to do until a recording session later this evening.” He placed a series of quick kisses to Jongin’s lips. “Which means I’m yours for the day.”

Jongin slid his hands up to Taemin’s hips, scooting him closer and scattering kisses up and down Taemin’s neck. “I can think of several things to do.”

“Hey Jongin?” Sehun’s voice was like a bucket of ice water thrown over their tender moment, and Taemin stiffened in his arms. The front door clicked shut, and Jongin realized that Sehun was probably coming home from spending the night at Tao’s.

“Shit,” Jongin whispered, trying to figure out how he could get Taemin back into his room without Sehun seeing him from the entry, but their apartment was a relatively open floor plan and it wasn’t possible with Sehun where he was.

Taemin’s fingers dug into his shoulders as Sehun rounded the corner into the kitchen. “Oh, there you are!”

Jongin spun around, doing his best to hide Taemin from Sehun’s line of sight. “Sehun, I wasn’t expecting you home quite so early.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “I can see that.”

Jongin could see it on the tip of Sehun’s tongue, a comment about how he didn’t care how famous he was, but Jongin couldn’t have him saying that right now. Taemin was already stressed enough as it was. He widened his eyes and shook his head as discreetly as possible, hoping that Sehun would take the hint.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Sehun finally said after a long moment, turning and leaving the kitchen without another word. Jongin could have kissed him.

Taemin’s head hit the spot between Jongin’s shoulder blades, a relieved sigh hitting the back of Jongin’s neck. “That was close.”

Jongin spun back around. “Sehun doesn’t care who you are, Taemin. I promise, he’s chill.”

Taemin bit his lip. “I believe you, I do. But the more people know that we’re involved in any way, the more dangerous it is for us both.” He squeaked as Jongin lifted him from the counter, winding his legs around Jongin’s waist and hanging on as he moved them back into the safety of his bedroom. “I want to keep seeing you, but that means I have to be extremely careful.”

Jongin set him back on his bed, closing his bedroom door. “I know.” He moved to sit by Taemin as he patted the spot next to him. “Next time I’ll try and warn you if there’s a chance something like that could happen again.” He pulled Taemin into a hug. “It looks like we’re probably stuck in here for the day, though,” he said, letting a smirk crawl over his face. “What will we possibly do?”

Taemin pretended to think for a moment. _“Terrace House_ marathon?”

Jongin perked up. That hadn’t been exactly what he was thinking but actually... “Oh, yes let’s do that!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon tangled up with each other, exchanging lazy kisses that went nowhere and occasionally watching the show—when they weren’t too tangled up in each other.

Jongin couldn’t have asked for a better Saturday.

 

It was a good thing Jongin got to see Taemin and spend all day with him that Saturday because once he left that evening, it was another two weeks before Jongin exchanged anything other than scattered texts with Taemin.

As the holidays approached Jongin got less busy, dance practices dying down since Taemin didn’t have any promotional stages they were needed for, and the awards cycle was over for Taemin until the new year. But as his schedule freed up, Taemin’s seemed to get more packed than ever.

“Hey, did you see this?”

Jongin looked over at Sehun, curled up on their couch with Tao, skimming the news on his phone. He held it out to Jongin, who walked over from the kitchen to look at the screen. It was an article about Taemin and his apparent bromance with fellow singer Jimin. There were several pictures of them laughing together, their arms around each other, smiles wide and bright.

“Why are you showing him that?” Tao asked, sounding confused.

“Because Jongin works for the same company Taemin is signed with.” Jongin flicked his eyes briefly to Sehun’s, just long enough to ascertain that the reason he gave Tao was only partially true. “And I thought he’d find it interesting.”

Jongin kept skimming the article, noting the comments at the bottom that said things like:

_omo, can you imagine if they were dating? owo_

_waaaahh they look so cute!!_

_Taemin oppa can’t date Jimin oppa >:( he’s supposed to date me_

The comments went on and on, and the article itself had implied plenty about the relationship Taemin had with Jimin, most of which only managed to make Jongin feel like shit.

“Next time keep it to yourself,” Jongin said softly, handing Sehun’s phone back to him. “I’m honestly not interested in the idols I work with.”

They both knew _that_ was a lie, but Sehun was a good enough friend that he understood Jongin’s underlying message.

 

A few days before Christmas, Jongin got a text from Taemin.

_I’ll be free for two days after Christmas, can I spend some of that time with you?_

It was the first time Taemin had asked for time with Jongin so blatantly, and offered so much time in exchanged, potentially without having to come and go like a thief in the night. Jongin had gotten used to only catching glimpses of Taemin in the hallways of SM, of small smiles in the mirror during practice, fleeting glances as they saw each other across a crowded lobby. He’d made himself content with the reality of what a relationship with an idol would mean, and so Taemin offering to spend so much of his time with Jongin felt monumental.

It was the first indication that Taemin might _really_ like Jongin as much as he liked Taemin. He didn’t really have doubts as to Taemin’s affection for him, but he played his cards so close to the chest that sometimes Jongin had trouble reading Taemin at all.

The idol life had really made Taemin into such a smooth and polished person that sometimes he was impossible to figure out, which, Jongin supposed, was probably the point.

_Of course you can. I’ll be with my family on Christmas, but I don’t have anything planned the two days after. You can come to mine, if you’d like. Sehun will be staying with his family that week._

_Okay, I’ll come prepared to stay overnight_

Jongin felt a simmering excitement begin to build under his skin.

 

“How was your Christmas?” Jongin asked, once he’d quickly ushered Taemin into his apartment and out of the cold. He helped Taemin out of his coat and scarf.

“It was fine. I spent time with my parents and brother, exchanged gifts, the usual.” He slipped out of his shoes, reaching up to unhook his mask from his ears.

Jongin pulled him in as he did so, bringing their lips together the second Taemin’s were free, leaving several short but sweet kisses there. “I missed you,” he mumbled against Taemin’s mouth, tugging gently at his bottom lip. “So much.”

Taemin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and placing gentle kisses against his neck. “The idea of being able to spend time with you was the only thing that got me through last week.”

Jongin lifted him from the ground, just slightly, and began carrying him back to his room. Even though Sehun wasn’t home, he didn’t want to take any chances and he knew Taemin would be more comfortable behind a closed door. He set him down inside the room, and Taemin pulled away to smile at him. “You look really cute,” Jongin said, tugging the beanie on his head down over his eyes.

Taemin pouted at him, and Jongin couldn’t resist kissing him until all traces of that pout were gone.

“So, what do you want to do in the next thirty-six hours?”

Taemin pushed his beanie back up and said, “Would it upset you if I told you I just wanted to sleep in your arms?”

Jongin smiled softly. “Of course not.” He settled his hands around Taemin’s waist, holding him close. “I might watch something while you sleep, but I wasn’t planning on doing anything at all, honestly. Just having you _here_ is enough to make me happy.”

“Excellent,” Taemin chirped, throwing himself onto Jongin’s bed and making himself comfortable. He’d come over wearing soft looking joggers and a plain grey Henley, and Jongin realized at that moment that Taemin’s only plan was to sleep. He laughed softly to himself as he opened Netflix on his TV, starting up an anime he’d seen before so if he did manage to fall asleep he wouldn’t miss anything.

Honestly, napping with Taemin sounded amazing. He wasn’t tired enough to sleep as long as Taemin probably would, but he was still feeling exhausted from his one week of hell between finals and awards shows. “Comfy?” Jongin asked, turning around to find that Taemin had wrapped himself in more blankets than Jongin thought he owned.

Taemin nodded, only his eyes visible above the edge of the blankets, and Jongin was reminded of how they met, how enraptured he’d been with Taemin almost from the first moment. He crawled up the bed, hovering over Taemin’s form on his elbows, shifting his weight to gently pull the blanket away from his mouth, staring into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Taemin.

He settled himself on Taemin, licking into his mouth and reaching up to cup his jaw and keep him close. If Taemin was going to sleep, Jongin wanted to give him one hell of a goodnight kiss. Taemin whimpered softly as Jongin traced his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, squirming a bit beneath him.

“You’re getting me worked up when I just want to sleep,” he complained as he returned each of Jongin’s unhurried kisses.

Jongin pressed a last kiss to Taemin’s lips before rolling off him and wiggling his way into Taemin’s nest. “Okay, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up and we can pick up where we left off.”

Taemin snuggled up to him as he spooned him from behind. “Do you promise?”

Jongin pressed a kiss to the nape of Taemin’s neck. “I promise.”

 

As Jongin woke he became aware of several things in slow increments. First, he was very warm, something heavy pressing on his chest. Second, the TV had been turned off and the room was dark, which meant the afternoon had slipped away from him and it was sometime after five. Third, and most importantly, Taemin was the weight on top of him, and he was slowly grinding against Jongin’s thigh.

When he’d said they would pick up where they left off when Taemin woke up, he hadn’t quite imagined this scenario.

“Well this is a nice way to wake up,” he mumbled, his systems finally coming online. Taemin muffled giggles into his neck, sounding a little loopy from sleep still.

“I’m sorry,” he whined a minute later, when Jongin’s hips started to move up to meet his. “I woke up like this and you _did_ say...”

Jongin flipped them over, settling between Taemin’s legs and looking into his warm, sleepy eyes. “How do you want me to take care of you, baby?” he asked, mostly just to see the way Taemin’s eyes dilated slightly. He could barely make it out in the dark, but there was just enough light to catch it. “Last time we did this I didn’t give you much of a choice.” Jongin let one hand slip beneath the waistband of Taemin’s pants, teasing the skin at his hip, the other pulling his shirt up to expose the ridges of his stomach.

Taemin groaned, his hands sliding under Jongin’s shirt and pulling it up his torso as his hands trailed up his back. Jongin obligingly pulled it the rest of the way over his head. “I want you to touch me,” Taemin sighed, pushing his hips into Jongin’s hand. “Touch _us,_ together.”

If Jongin had thought Taemin was sexy during their second encounter at the club, having him willing and warm and _vocal_ was deadly. “I can do that,” he whispered, a little overcome with the amount of trust Taemin was giving him. Not only was he spending nearly two full days with Jongin, but he was letting Jongin see more of him, _feel_ more of him, and it was a lot.

He went back to kissing him, distracting him with his mouth as he slowly pulled Taemin free from his pants, groaning as he did the same for himself and gripped them together. Taemin arched under him, his arms winding around Jongin’s neck and keeping him close, his hands tangling in his hair.

At one point Jongin had to lean over and dig for some lube to ease the slide of his hand, Taemin nipping at his bare shoulder when he took too long. “Easy, I got you,” he murmured, wincing at the sting from Taemin’s teeth. He slicked up a hand and leaned back down to kiss him again, both moaning into each other’s mouths as the slide was _so much better_ than it had been before.

“More, Nini,” Taemin demanded, fingers digging into his shoulder.

Jongin obliged, his hand moving tighter and faster as they both tensed with oncoming pleasure, bringing himself and Taemin off in rapid succession.

He collapsed off to the side, not surprised when Taemin immediately rolled to face him, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss that was still soft around the edges. “That was perfect,” he hummed, licking at Jongin’s tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Jongin indulged him for a few minutes more until the stickiness on his fingers and stomach prompted him into action. “Be right back.” He slipped into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth, cleaning them both up.

“You called me baby,” Taemin said once they were bundled back up under the blankets.

Jongin pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You called me Nini.”

He could feel Taemin’s smile against his neck. “So I did. My Nini.”

Jongin quite liked the sound of that.

 

Later, somewhere around the middle of the night, they both got hungry enough to wander from the warmth of the bed and into the kitchen. Taemin was wearing one of Jongin’s oversized sweaters that he kept out in his room to throw on whenever he got cold in the apartment. They made food and ate it together on the couch, setting the dishes aside in favor of kissing more and getting so tangled up Jongin thought it would be a miracle if they ever managed to move.

They spent two days never being more than an arm’s distance away, and while he was aware that parting and pretending they were nothing more than friends was going to be so, so difficult, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

For nearly two days, Taemin was his and his alone, and Jongin couldn’t remember a time in recent memory when he’d been so content.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
